Pokemon Champions League
by Tenjitsu
Summary: Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Champions League, the PCL for short. The PCL is a league where the trainers involved fight for Championships, navigate through Fueds, cutting promos backstage and in the Pokemon arena. How does someone win a Championship? Through Pokemon Battle of course! Each trainer brings with them one Pokemon to the PCL, this Pokemon will enter the arena and f
1. Introduction

Hello, and welcome the Pokemon Champions League (PCL). The PCL is an online wrestling federation, where the Trainers fued outside the ring, and the Pokemon take care of business in the ring. The PCL is built like World Wrestling Entertainment or Lucha Underground, where the trainers will do do battle for Money, Reputation and most importantly, for the PCL World Championship!

The out line of the PCL is as follows. There is a weekly show, aptly named PCL Fight Night. There will be 3 Fight Nights in a row to build storyline and suspense, and then a Pay-per-view style show on the forth week. Titles can be defended, won and lost each and every week.

Like what you're reading and want to get a character of your own into the action? You're in luck! The next page is the Application page. Please fill out the application form, and Direct Message me. The information. I will read it over and as long as everything is in order, I will add you to the action. I'll give you a time frame as to when your character will make their debut so that you have something to look forward to.

So step in a follow the PCL, who will win the PCL World Championship? Only Time will tell!


	2. Application

NAME:

HOMETOWN:

POKEMON (ORIGINAL 150 ONLY) :

HEEL(BAD GUY) - TWEENER - FACE (GOOD GUY) :

GIMMICK (YOUR CHARACTERS PERSONALITY) :

DESIRED TITLES (WORLD, NA, TAG):

DESCRIPTION (TELL ME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER, CLOTHES SCARS ANYTHING YOU THINK IS IMPORTANT):


	3. Roster

Tenjitsu:

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Pokemon: Squirtle

PCL Accomplishments:

Paxton:

Hometown: Toronto, Canada

Pokemon: Cubone

PCL Accomplishments:

JJ:

Hometown: Moscow, Russia

Pokemon: Abra

PCL Accomplishments:

Jaxie:

Hometown: Vancouver, Canada

Pokemon: Bulbasaur

PCL Accomplishments:

Cordeiro:

Hometown: Puebla, Mexico

Pokemon: Scyther

PCL Accomplishments:

Lance:

Hometown: San Fran

Pokemon: Vulpix

PCL Accomplishments:

Himanen:

Hometown: Vaana, Finland

Pokemon: Charmander

PCL Accomplishments:

Sasha:

Hometown: Chicago

Pokemon: Eevee

PCL Accomplishments:

Bannon:

Hometown: Winnipeg, Canada

Pokemon: Nidoran

PCL Accomplishments:

Shaw:

Hometown: Ottawa, Canada

Pokemon: Pikachu

PCL Accomplishments:

Jess:

Hometown: Mendoza, Argentina

Pokemon: Oddish

PCL Accomplishments:

Cata:

Hometown: N/A

Pokemon: Gastly

PCL Accomplishments:

Strophe:

Hometown: N/A

Pokemon: Koffing

PCL Accomplishments:

Clysm:

Hometown: N/A

Pokemon: Grimer

PCL Accomplishments:

Hanna:

Hometown: Luxor, Egypt

Pokemon: Growlithe

PCL Accomplishments:

Cheyenne:

Hometown: Stockholm, Sweden

Pokemon: Dratini

PCL Accomplishments:

Monika:

Hometown: Helsinki, Finland

Pokemon: Sandshrew

PCL Accomplishments:


	4. Fight Night 1

The intro music plays and the crowd raises to their feet. Pyrotechnics go off at the top of the ramp, and then all the way down and the ramp to the arena. The fireworks then go off around the arena lighting the night sky. The crowd is going crazy as the lights come on.

As the pyrotechnics finish, new music hits the speakers and the Titantron lights up. Out walks a man in a suit, with slicked back brown hair and neatly trimmed beard. He looks out across the crowd and breathes in deeply. He then starts to walk down the ramp. His name is Robbie Mac and he is the owner and GENERAL Manager of the Pokemon Champions League. He looks out across the crowd and marvels in what he has created. The sound of the crowd, the booming of the speakers all his creation. He finally makes it down to the arena and is handed a microphone from one of the officials. He looks behind him at 2 covered boxes smiling to himself. He looks around again taking a deep breathe before speaking into the mic.

Robbie Mac:

Hello everyone and welcome to the first ever Pokemon Champions League Fight Night! I am your owner, CEO and General Manager of the PCL, so I will be calling the shots. And as my first order of business, I would like to introduce to you our Championship Titles! The first, is our highest honour. When you hold it, you are the undisputed, best Pokemon Trainer in the PCL, and you shall be treated as such. Now, allow me to show you, our PCL World Championship!

Robbie Mac reaches behind him and pulls a cover off one of the boxes. Inside is a belt, made into a large circle. It is fashioned with rubies and diamonds to look like a Pokeball, 1 smaller circle on each side of the Main. Plate that looks identical but smaller. In the middle, instead of white, with sapphires and emeralds, a picture of the earth sits. There is a a plate above and below the main Pokeball, the top plate reads "Pokemon Champions League" and the bottom plate reads "World Champion". Robbie Mac picks up the title and slings it over his shoulder. He pats the main plate and brings it around for all the crowd to see.

Robbie Mac:

Here it is! The top prize in the Pokemon Champions League, the PCL World Championship! Only the best of the best will hold this title, I can promise you that! As you can see, we also have one more box behind me, which means that yes, we do have a second title!

Robbie Mac reaches behind him once more and grabs the cover off the second box revealing a second belt fashioned in the same way, except this time instead of rubies for red on the top half of the Pokeball it's sapphires making the top half of the Pokeball blue instead of red. There is a plate above the Pokeball that reads "Pokemon Champions League" and a plate underneath the Pokeball that reads "North American Champion". Robbie Mac grabs the belt and slings it over his other shoulder. Again he parades around the arena with the Championships, the crowd cheering.

Robbie Mac:

And this is the second of our 2 Championships in the Pokemon Champions League, the PCL North American Championship! These 2 Championships will be the main focal points of the PCL, driving us forward! Every Champion, Title defence and title change will be etched in PCL history, but how will we decide who has the honour to fight for these Championships?

Robbie Mac walks the arena once more, stroking each title softly.

Robbie Mac:

Well by tournament of course! I have fashioned together 2 tournaments! First, the tournament for the PCL North American Championship. It will be a 4-Person tournament. The first match of the Tournament will be held here TONIGHT!

The Crowd cheers loudly as Robbie Mac laughs to himself.

Robbie Mac:

The second of the matches will be held next week at PCL Fight Night! Now, onto the PCL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP! I have put together an 8 man tournament. The first 2 matches In the tournament will be here tonight, with the next 2 being next week at out Weekly PCL Fight Night! The semi finals for the PCL World Championship will be fought at out first Pay-per-view, 2 weeks from tonight, live from sunny Dallas, Texas, we present to you PCL Battlegrounds!

The crowd goes crazy at these announcements. Robbie Mac smiles and brings the Mic back up to his mouth.

Robbie Mac:

And then, to finish off PCL Battlegrounds we will have the finals of the Tournament for the North American Championship, Crowning our first ever Champion here at the Pokemon Champions League. Then, if that wasn't good enough, our Main Event of the evening, we will crown our first EVER, PCL World Champion!

The crowd goes wild and Robbie Mac holds both titles out stretched in both arms. He then places them back on their stands and raises the mic to his mouth one last time.

Robbie Mac:

I just want to take this last minute to wish good luck to the competitors in both tour-

Suddenly music hits the speakers and the titantron lights up. A man comes walking out. The crowd is cheering and the man looks out into the crowd.He raises his hand and swipes it across his neck a few times showing displeasure with what hes hearing. He makes his way towards the middle of the ramp and points towards Robbie Mac. Robbie Mac is pointing at himself, unsure of what hes done wrong. The man brings the mic up to his mouth.

Nah Nah Nah, Robbie. This isn't going to fly. I saw your Brackets and I'm ranked last in the North American Championship Bracket? Screw you! I am waaaaay better than that and you know it! Quit screwing me around and put me where I deserve to be, and that's the PCL Championship Bracket. I am going to be your very first PCL Champion.

Robbie Mac stands in the arena and paces back and forth, stroking his bear. He appears deep in thought.

Robbie Mac:

Paxton my man how are you and welcome to your first experience in front of the PCL Universe. They seem pleased to see you.

Paxton:

Honestly, right now, don't care...

Robbie Mac laughs to himself in the ring .

Robbie Mac:

Now Paxton that isn't very nice. This is what I pay you for. I promise you I have placed you exactly where need to be.You have shown me nothing and at 23... your cocky. I wanted to put you there, but... meh, I haven't seen enough from you. Sorry.

Robbie Mac shrugs his shoulders and laughs again.

Paxton:

Bullshit. 5 time Qualifier for the Pokemon League. 2 time Finalist. 1st ever Qualifier as a Rookie. I haven't earned it? Yea I'm 23, and got more credetials than more than half the roster back there. Don't sit there and feed me some line, put me where I should be... Boss.

Paxton is staring daggers through Robbie Mac at this point. Robbie Mac is pacing the ring again, stroking his beard in thought Finally he stops and faces Paxton.

Robbie Mac:

Alright fine I'll make you a deal. If you can defeat me, Here tonight in or PCL Fight Night Main Event, then you can have your spot in the PCL Championship Bracket. What do you say?

Paxton looks down at his boots, and then back up at Robbie Mac, smiling.

Paxton:

Done.

Paxtons music hits and he points back at Robbie Mac and yells "You're all mine" as he walks backwards up the ramp. Robbie Mac stares back at him as the show cuts to commercial.

PCL World Championship

Quarter Finals

Himanen vs Lance

The show comes back from commercials as The arena floor opens up. Up comes the fighting ring. This arena has multiple rocks and a few trees. No water is present on the battle field. In the center of the arena is an official with a microphone. He brings it up to his mouth.

Official:

Our FIRST Match is scheduled for ONE FALL, and is a Quarter Final Match for the PCL CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, from Chicago Illinois, a Multi-time PL Qualifier, He is HIMANEN!

Music hits the speakers and Himanen makes his way from the back. He motions for the crowd to love him and he draws boos. He waves them off and continues on into the ring. He gets to his Trainer Box and takes in the crowd, who are still booing him.

Official:

And his opponent, from San Francisco California, a Pokemon League Qualifier, here is LANCE!

Lances music hits and he makes his way down the ramp. He is serious and doesn't seem to even notice the crowd. He gets to the middle of the ring and points at Himanen. He gestures his index finger "No" and makes his way to his trainer box. He stands in his trainer boxes trying to get the jitters out. The official looks to get things kicked off. He points over at Himanen.

Official:

Are you ready?!

Himanen nods Yes. The official points to Lance

Official:

Are you ready?

Lance grins and nods his approval. The official stretches his arms out to his side and then brings them to the middle.

Official:

THEN LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Lance and Himanen grab for their Pokeballs and Himanen gets his out first, the ball hits the ground and flashes into light. As the light subsides, a charmander stands in its place, it growls at Lance. Lance tosses his Pokeball onto the field, it explodes into light. The ball bounces back and Vulpix stands in the arena, it flashes all its tails at the crowd. The crowd roars with excitement. The trainers and Pokemon stand still for a few moments and then Himanen speaks up.

Himanen:

Alright, GO!

Charmander takes off into the brush. Cameras in the bushes catch Charmander weaving in and out of trees, in an attempt to hide.

The titantron still shows charmander weaving in and out of the trees. The camera flashes to Lance and Vulpix both of whome are studying the forest. Vulpix looks over at Lance who looks back over.

Lance:

You got it?

Vulpix nods twice.

Lance:

Alright, stick to the plan then.

Vulpix jets into the forest and hits the treeline hard. The cameras catch the action. Charmander makes a loop around a bush and trees and Vulpix vaults off a tree. As Charmander rounds the bend Vulpix hits him with a brilliant tail whip, which knocks him of balance and he crashes into a nearby shrub. Charmander gets up, and looks at Vulpix. He rears back and growls at Vulpix who appears unfazed. Charmander shoves off of a nearby try and heads for the clearing, but Vulpix throws a quick attack at Charmander and hammers him in his left side just as he reaches the tree line. The force of the impact knocks Charmander flying into the clearing of rock and grass. Vulpix trots out of the forest, the crowd is going crazy. Charmander makes it to a knee, and then two feet. He stands up straight but winces in pain and holds his left side.

Vulpix stands there playing for the crowd. Charmander takes off towards Vulpix and kicks off a rock. Vulpix takes a defensive stance its tails flowing in the wind. Charmander feints a scratch and hits Vulpix with Leer. Vulpix takes 4 steps back and tries to shake it off. Charmander lands and fires Ember at Vulpix, who tries to dodge it, but catches it in the hips, flinging him to the ground. Vulpix stands up and shakes it off before sprinting towards Charmander. "Whip!" Lance yells. Vulpix spins in mid air for the tail whip, Himanen yells to Charmander "Now!" and Charmander drifts back causing Vulpix to miss, and he swings his arm catching Vulpix down the side with a vicious scratch! Vulpix hits the ground hard. "DONT LET UP!" Yells Himanen, and Charmander runs and kicks off a rock, launching himself into the air. The crowd is cheering loudly as the action increases. In mid air Charmander opens its mouth and fires another Ember straight at Vulpix and it smashes into him. Vulpix flys across the arena and Charmander lands in front of Himanen. "Finish him" Himanen says to Charmander.

Charmander takes a running start and heads towards Vulpix, half way towards him Charmander reaches back and extends his claws. Lance smiles, "The triple!" Vulpixs eyes open and he kicks off a rock. Charmanders claw slams into the rock. Vulpix kicks of another rock and sprints towards Charmander. Charmander has just enough time to turn around and he gets slammed in the chest but a Quick Attack. Charmander flys back hitting into a rock and hitting the floor. Vulpix jumps off the top of another rock and hits Charmander with an Ember . Charmander is blown back into a different rock, his body crumbles. Almost as if on auto pilot, Charmander rolls to his stomach and braces himself with his arms. He then gets to one knee, and then the other. He is out of beathe, the wind has been knocked out of him. Just as he gets up, another quick attack smashes Charmander in the chest and he flies back landing at the feet of Himanen.

"Get up" Himanen says to Charmande. Charmander puts his hand down but it slips on some rocks. " Get. UP!" Himanen says through gritted teeth. Charmander doesn't move.

Official:

Hes done, Vulpix Wins!

The crowd erupts as Himanen pulls Charmander back to his Pokeball and walks back up the ramp. Lance runs over to Vulpix and pats her on the head Vulpix rubs up against Lance her tails swishing in the breeze.

Official:

And here are your winners Lance and Vulpix!

Lance and Vulpix play for the crowd before Lance pulls her back into her Pokeball as the camera cuts to commercial.

The commercial break ends and and Paxton is seen walking in the bag, his steps suggest that he is angry, his face suggests hes angrier. He looks down at his phone quickly, and before he looks up a man hits him shoulder on shoulder. The man stumbles back and Paxton wips around glaring at the man. The man has a muscular build and wavy brown hair with brown eyes. He looks up at Paxton and smiles.

Hey man, that's totally my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going.

The man extends his hand to shake Paxtons to show no hard feelings, Paxton looks down at the hand and then back into the mans eyes.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself, The name is Tenjitsu, and youre Paxton right? I saw you out there, Job well done on strong arming your way into the PCL Championship Tournament. Ballsy move but I guess it paid off.

Tenjitsus hand is still out stretched, Paxton swats it away.

Paxton:

I don't care who you are... watch where you're walking. You're right, I did strong arm my way in. I take what I deserve. Ive busted my ass as a an underager since I was 14, and the second I could go pro I did. Thats why I hold records, that's why I make finals, Thats why I deserve to be in the PCL Championship Tournament... Tenjitsu right? Didn't see your name on the list for either Championship, so what does that say about you?

Tenjitsu takes a step back, his face turning more serious.

Tenjitsu:

Take it easy man. I apologized for crying outloud, and then you tear into me like that? Yea I know your accolades, I get it you've done more than I have in a shorter amount of time. You're skilled no doubt, but Robbie Mac was right, you're cocky. You don't deserve anything, you've been in the PCL for just as long as I have. If you want to brag about youngest this and 2 time that, then go back to that. You're right, I'm not in any of the tournaments, but that because I don't need to be. I'm going to go out there and earn it, not throw a temper tantrum until I get my way.

Paxton looks back at Tenjitsu and smiles

Paxton:

You're nothing, and you'll be nothing. Remember that. Now get the hell out my way, I've got a match to prepare for, unlike you, and I'll be damned if I go out there and look like Himanen...

Paxton turns and walks away as Tenjitsu stands there shaking his head. The camera cuts to black and when it comes back the arena floor can be seen opening and a new battlefield rises in its place. This one has a few large ponds with alot of grass and foliage, Rocks can be seen covered in moss. An official is seen standing in the clearing.

PCL North American Championship

Semi-Finals

Jaxie vs Cordeiro

Official:

This match is scheduled for one fall ad is a Semi Final match in the PCL North American Championship Tournament. Introducing first, from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, he is the youngest competitor here at PCL, we have JAXIE!

Music hits the speakers and a young man walks out, he looks to be about 14 but is actually 19. He slaps hands with the crowd and jumps around. His shoulder Length blonde hair and blue eyes has the girls screaming. The crowd is digging him.

Jaxie takes his spot in the arena and waves at the crowd one last time. New music hits the speakers and another man comes out.

Official:

And his opponent, from Puebla Mexico, Cordeiro!

Cordeiro walks down the ramp, looks over the crowd but doesn't really acknowledge them, his tan skin and dark brown hair glisten in the light. The crowd stops cheering to loud for him and he just shrugs his shoulders. He makes his way into his trainer box and looks around the arena. The official looks at Jaxie.

Official:

Are you ready?

Jaxie:

Lets go!

The official looks at Cordeiro.

Official:

Are you ready?

Cordeiro nods.

Official:

THEN BEGIN!

Jaxie wastes no time and grabs his Pokeball, tossing it onto the field, beside one of the pools of water. The ball explores in light and a Bulbasaur appears on The battlefield. It looks back at Jaxie who tells him to jump in. Bulbasaur fully emerges himself in the pool before jumping out and flicking the water off his bulb and vines. He stands in front of Jaxie, Vines extended teeth barred. He is ready. Cordeiro looks over and raises an eye brow "Interesting… " he says under his breath. He reaches down to his belt and grabs the Pokeball from his belt and tosses it onto the field. The Ball opens and a Scyther appears on the field. It slices the air with both arms before yelling into the air. He stands in his attack stance, checking behind him with Cordeiro. Cordeiro puts the ball onto his belt and immediately yells "Quick attack" Scythers reflexes are quick and he's racing down towards Bulbasaur. At the last second Jaxie yells "Left" and Bulbasaur leaps off the ground catching 45% of the attack on his side, but hits Scyther with a double. Vine wip to the right side of the face. Bulbasaur lands the cut on his side begins to dribble blood to the ground but he doesn't seem to notice or care. Simultaneously the trainers bark their next orders and the Pokemon take off. Scyther crosses his arms and focuses his energy. Bulbasaur dashes towards Scyther and shoots a Tackle towards him, Scyther easily dodges off a tree, Bulbasaur lands and looks back at Scyther who lays a leer on Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur shakes his head trying to shake it off. Scyther jumps off another tree and is heading quickly towards Bulbasaur, to quickly and he hits him dead on. Bulbasaur is rocked, he slides across the ground and before he's even stopped Scyther is already on his way towards Bulbasaur with another. He slams into Bulbasaur again and Bulbasaur is Thrown once more across the battle field. Scyther stands across from Bulbasaur crosses his arms and begins to focus his energy. Bulbasaur, gets 2 legs standing on the ground and. The official, calls for the match to continue. Bulbasaur looks back at Scyther who drops another leer on Bulbasaur, and immediately drops into a quick attack. The leer makes Bulbasaur drop to a knee. Scyther winds up and at the last second Bulbasaur uses his vines to shoot himself into the air. While in the air he positions himself and. Fires Leech Seed which lands directly on the back of Scythers neck, a critical hit! Scyther jumps into the air and this time his quick attack rings true. Bulbasaur manages to land on his feet, breathing heavily. Bublasaur regained stamina from.leech seed, but Scyther is already on the counter. Scyther winds up to finish the match, but he exposes his arm to soon and Bulbasaur Vines grab a hold and fling him into tree, destroying it. As Scyther hits the tree, Leech Seed activates again and Scyther drops to a knee, Bulbasaur has a full head of steam ready to tackle Scyther when a flash of light is shown and Scyther is pulled back into his Pokeball. The crowd is stunned, Bulbasaur stops in his tracks.

Official:

Scyther has been retreated to his Pokeball, Bulbasaur Wins!

Jaxie looks around confused at First but then runs out to hug Bulbasaur as the crowd cheers. Jaxie looks around smiling and waves to the crowd, Bulbasaur looks at Jaxie waving and waves with his hands and begins to wave with his vines. An interviewer catches up with Cordeiro on the ramp.

Interviewer:

Cordeiro you pulled BACK Scyther before he was completely knocked out, perhaps a premature move. Was there a reasoning behind it?

Cordeiro looks over at the interviewer with a side smile.

Cordeiro:

Live to fight another day my dear...

With that Cordeiro continues up the ramp leaving the interviewer standing alone with the mic. Jaxie, pulls Bulbasaur into his Pokeball, and makes his way up the ramp as it cuts to commercial.

We come back from commercial and the camera is following Lance backstage. He seems to be walking with a purpose when a beautiful woman walks past him. He stops and turns toward her.

Lance:

Hey!

The woman stops and turns around. Her brown hair and deep brown eyes stare back. She looks Lance from top to bottom and smiles. She flips her hair off her shoulder and Himanen raises an eyebrow. She walks up to him slowly and offers a handshake.

Hey there. Who might you be?

Lance:

The names Lance, I just finished my match, a win of course, Semi finals of the World Championship title. Haven't seen you around, what'd you say your name was?

I didn't say. My names Sasha, I'm about to head out there?

Lance shakes Sashas hand. He smiles as she bat's her eyes at him.

Lance:

Just go out there and do you I think. What tournament is a pretty girl like you fighting in?

Sasha rubs the top of Lance's hand before letting go.

Sasha:

North American Championship for me. A really great opportunity. I'm pretty confident Ill be fine. This isn't my first rodeo.

Sasha smiles and blushes.

Lance smiles back at her.

Lance:

You know, if you ever want someone to train with, keep you on your to-

Himanen is walking by and sees Lance talking to Sasha. He walks up and interrupts.

Himanen:

Is this guy bothering you miss?

Lance looks at Himanen in disbelief, Sasha looks taken aback.

Sasha:

Er... No?

Lance:

What's you're issue? We were having a conversation. She's headed out for her first match and wanted to know how a winner prepares, but you wouldn't know anything about that.

Lance scoffs at Himanen, Sasha shuffles her feet nervously. Himanen laughs under his breath, shaking his head and stroking the 5 o'clock shadow on his chin.

Himanen:

Thats how you're going to play this then? Alright, so be it.

Himanen turns to Sasha.

Himanen:

Listen beautiful, this guy here might have won, but that's just one match, I promise you, This guy ain't shit. If you want to learn a thing or two, my names Himanen and I'll... Be around.

Himanen smiles and walks away, Sasha turns to walk away but Lance grabs her hand and smiles.

Lance:

Hey, good luck out there.

Sasha:

Thanks...

Sasha turns and walks towards the arena entrance, Lance smiles then turns to see Himanen walking away as his face reddens. The camera cuts to the ring, the next match is ready to start.

PCL North American Championship

Semi-finals

Sasha vs Hanna

Official:

The following match is scheduled for one fall and is a semi final match for the PCL North America Championship!

The crowd erupts as music hits the speakers and a man comes out from the back.

Official:

From Luxor Egypt, he is a multi time qualifier for the Pokemon league tournament, it's Hanna!

Hanna looks around at the crowd, he raises his hand above his head trying to make them louder and they oblige. Hanna makes his way to to his trainer box. He's brown eyes scan the crowd. He pulls at his belt and grabs his pokeball. He tosses it into the ring, and it blasts light into crowd. The pokeball snaps back into his hand and a Growlithe sniffs the field. He looks around at the crowd and blows an ember into the air. Growlithe trots Back to Hanna who is putting the Pokeball back on his belt. Growlithe sits beside Hanna who rests his hand on Growlithes head.

Official:

And his opponent, hailing from Chicago Illinois, she is a 2 time Pokemon League Quarter Finalist, it's Sasha!

Sasha's music hits and she comes skipping out. She stands at the top of the ring and grabs the Pokeball from her belt and tosses it into the air. It flies up and explodes at its apex. The ball zips down to Sasha's still out stretched hand. The light shoot down and Eevee lands on Sasha's shoulder with a grin. She puts the Pokeball back on her hip, and begins skipping down the ramp way. She extends her arm out to wave and Eevee hops off onto the guardrail, amongst the crowd. Sasha gets down to the battlefield and Eevee jumps from the guard rail back onto Sasha's shoulders. Sasha gets into her trainer box and waves to the crowd. The crowd cheers. Sasha whispers to Eevee who jumps off her shoulders and takes an offensive stance. Growlithe looks up at Hanna who nods. Growlithe walks onto the battlefield. The official looks at Sasha, and asks if she's ready. Sasha nods twice. The official looks at Hanna who grins and nods. The official raises both arms and shouts "Begin!"

Eevee immediately darts towards Growlithe and hits him hard with a quick attack. Growlithe didn't see it coming and is knocked back. He shakes it off and rushes towards Eevee, he tries to bite her but she's to quick. Eevee darts along a rock line and hits Growlithe again with a quick attack. Growlithe is stunned and Sasha yells for a growl which Eevee hits dead on. Growlithe shakes off the stun and Eevee lines up a tackle but she is not fast enough, Hanna calls for a counter and Growlithe fires two embers at Eevee, the first knocking Eevee off balance, the second knocking her down. Growlithe rushes Eevee and bites hard on her body, whipping her hard into a rock formation. Eevee is down and Growlithe looks to take advantage. Two more embers fly towards Eevee. The first is a body shot, the second misses. Growlithe charges looking to end it, he fires more embers. The first misses, and Eevee comes to, dodging the second. She fires off of a rock and hits Growlithe square in the jaw with a tackle. Eevee bolts around and lands another growl. Growlithe gets up turns, firing an. Ember that hits Eevee dead on knocking her behind some rocks. Hanna yells for Growlithe to bite into Eevee as he reaches the rocks. He looks behind the rocks, but it's to late, Eevee juts out from some bushes hitting Growlithe from behind with a quick attack. Growlithe falls back and as he's falling Eevee lands a second quick attack. Growlithe crumples to the ground. Eevee stands ready. Sasha looks at Hanna, who hasn't reached for his Pokeball. Eevee stands, teeth barred. Growlithe lays on the ground, breathing movements the only thing visible. Hanna waits, Sasha reacts, Eevee lays a tackle driving Growlithe into ground. The crowd gasps, Hanna begins to sweat. He looks at Growlithe, swears silently and returns him to his Pokeball.

Official:

Sasha and Eevee win!

Eevee bounces back into Sashas arms as she holds Eevee close. Eevee sits on Sasha's shoulders as she Jumps in celebration, as the cameras cut to commercial.

PCL returns from commercial, and the arena can be seen, the crowd cheering. Suddenly music hits the speakers and Paxton makes his way out. He looks at the crowd mic in hand and waves his no finger 'no' to the crowd. He starts walking down the ramp and brings the mic to his mouth.

Paxton:

Alright cut the music! Times up McMillan! You said I would have my qualifying match tonight and I want it now!

Paxton makes his way down and reaches the battlefield. He climbs up on a rock and looks back up the ramp.

Paxton:

It doesn't matter what you do now boss. I ain't leaving this ring until you get out here.

Paxton jumps off the rock and spreads his arms out wide teasing the crowd. The crowd starts cheering for Robbie Mac to come out. Music hits and the crowd erupts. Robbie Mac makes his way out from the back, he has a mic in his hand he looks around at the crowd smiling. He starts making his way down to the ring bringing the mic up to his mouth, and his music stops.

Robbie Mac:

Alright, alright listen here hot shot. You don't make the decisions... I do! I am the owner and general manager and I demand respect.

He continues to make his way down to The arena. His facial expressions changes from angry to happy.

Robbie Mac:

This time however, I'll let it slide. Only because you're right, it is time to find out if you qualify for the PCL World Championship Tournament!

PCL World Championship Tournament

Qualifying Match

Paxton vs Robbie Mac

Robbie Mac walks to his trainer circle, unhinges his Pokeball and holds it up, it pops open and his Kangashkan pops onto the battlefield with a roar to the crowd. Robbie Mac looks over at Paxton and motions for him to go. Paxton grabs his Pokeball and tosses is into the field. It hits the ground flashes open and flies back to his outstretched hand. In its place a Cubone stands on the feild. He smashes his bone on the ground 3 times and stands staring at Kangaskhan. Robbie stands back clapping and laughing. Paxtons gaze doesn't change. The official looks at Robbie Mac.

Official:

Are you ready.

Robbie Mac:

Ooooooh yes.

Robbie Mac rubs his hands together. The official looks over at Paxton.

Official:

Ready?

Paxton nods. He doesn't look away from Robbie.

Official:

Then let the battle begin!

Robbie Mac looks at Kagaskhan. "Use Rage". Kangaskhan roars to the heavens and charges towards Cubone. Paxton looks down at Cubone and smiles. "Go get him". Cubone takes off and Growls at Kagaskhan, a direct hit, Kangaskhan continues to run at Cubone unfazed. "Comet Punch!" Robbie Mac yells. Kangaskhan winds up and throws a comet punch. Cubone dodges and smashes his bone down on the bicep of Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan let's put a roar as Cubone lands behind Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan stands shaking his arm out. Cubone leers at Kangaskhan, hitting him directly. Robbie Mac is smiling in his trainer box. "Comet Punch" Robbie yells. Kangaskhan runs again and winds up. Cubone is quick and jumps up, but at the last second Kangaskhan turns it into an upper cut and its a direct hit on Cubone! Cubone flies and hits into the ground. He shakes his head and uses his bone to prop him back up. Cubone looks back at Paxton and nods. Cubone looks back at Kangaskhan and Leers again. "Rage!" Robbie yells. Kangaskhan blood pressure rises as Cubone jumps into action. Kangaskhan races forward ready to smash his body into Cubone but at the last second Cubone slides down and uses his bone to take out Kangaskhans leg. Kangashkhan falls, Cubone races over and stands on a rock breathing heavily. Kangashkhan checks its leg a few times by extending it and stands up, he takes a few steps forward, a noticeable limp is present. Kangaskhan let's out a roar, it's another Rage! He races towards Cubone, Robbie yells "Bite!". Kangaskhan gets closer and opens its mouth, but the limp has made Kangaskhan to slow, Cubone dodges and as Kangaskhans jaw snaps shut, Cubone smashes its club against Kangaskhans temple. He races back and stands closer to Paxton, it's Bone Club cocked and ready. Kangaskhan is motionless. Robbie Mac shrugs and grabs the pokeball from his belt. He recalls Kangaskhan. The official points to Paxton.

Official:

Kangaskhan has been knocked out, Paxton and Cubone are the winners!

Paxton walks over to Cubone and rests his hand on his head. Robbie Mac stands in his trainer box clapping and smiling.

Robbie Mac:

Well done Paxton! Absolutely masterful showing! Proof that you were worth every penny! As promised you have just qualified for the PCL World Championship tournament!

The crowd cheers as Robbie Mac laughs and claps. Paxton looks at the crowd with a scowl. Paxton looks back at Robbie.

Paxton:

It's like I told you. I deserve to be in this tournament.

Robbie Mac:

You certainly did. Why don't we meet your opponent.

Robbie Mac motions to the ramp. Music hits the speakers and a figure comes out. It's Tenjitsu! He makes his way towards the ramp as the crowd cheers. Paxton walks closer to ramp and taunts Tenjitsu.

Paxton:

Doesn't matter who it is, I'll beat you anytime anywhere!

Paxtons hand drops to Cubones head. Cubone smashes it's bone on the ground. Robbie Mac looks over at Paxton Suprised.

Robbie Mac:

Really?! Anytime, Anywhere?

Paxton looks over at Robbie Mac. A sly smile crosses Robbie Macs face.

Robbie Mac:

Well how about right here, right now?

The crowd cheers as Paxton glares at Robbie Mac.

Paxton:

That isn't fair and you know it! We just finished our match!

Robbie Mac smiles slyly again at Paxton.

Robbie Mac:

It's like I said Paxton, I make the decisions around here. You are the one who qualified for this match, it's yours to forfeit.

Robbie Mac motions for the Tenjitsu to come down the ramp, and he does. Paxton glares at Robbie Mac. Tenjitsu makes his way around the arena. Paxton turns his head and stares down Tenjitsu who smiles as he walks by. Cubone growls. Paxton looks down at Cubone and chuckles.

Paxton:

Alright, if things go wrong, let me know.

Paxton enters his trainer box across from Tenjitsu. Cubone walks over and stands between them. Tenjitsu smiles at Cubone.

Tenjitsu:

Alright let's have some fun!

Tenjitsu grabs the pokeball on his belt and tosses it into the arena. It flashes open and kicks back into his hand. Squirtle stands on the battlefield. He blows bubbles into the crowd. Cubone looks back at Paxton. Paxton nods, Cubone nods back.

PCL World Championship Tournament Quarter Finals Match

Paxton vs Tenjitsu

Both trainers stand in their respective trainer boxes. Their Pokemon stand in front of them staring at each other. The official looks at Tenjitsu.

Official:

Are you ready?

Tenjitsu looks back at the official with an excited smile.

Tenjitsu:

Yup!

The official looks at Paxton.

Official:

Ready?

Paxton stares long and hard at Tenjitsu. He looks up at the official and nods.

Official:

Let the battle begin!

Cubone looks back at Paxton, who nods. Cubone looks at Squirtle and smashes his bone on the ground. Squirtle stands his ground. Cubone charges at Squirtle. Squirtle doesn't move. Cubone closes in and winds up, at the last second Tenjitsu yells "Tail whip!". Squirtle dodges and his tail catches Cubone in the chest. Cubone lands on one knee and tries to shake it off. He again races towards Squirtle, this time Cubone winds up and catches Squirtle in the side. Squirtle slides across the field. Before he's stopped sliding Cubone is already charging. Tenjitsu yells "Bubble!". Squirtle pops up and jumps over the swinging bone of Cubone, and fires a bubble that catches Cubone on the top of his head, a direct hit! Cubone is dazed. He shakes his head and finds Squirtle. Cubone is breathing heavily, but he launches another assault on Squirtle. Squirtle takes a step back waits for direction. Tenjitsu waits. Cubone picks up speed and as he closes in, he leaps, grabbing his bone with both hands over his head. "Tackle now!", Squirtle kicks off a rock and smacks Cubone in his exposed mid section. Cubone flies back sliding towards Paxton. Cubone uses his bone to support himself to one knee. He looks back at Paxton. "Alright" Paxton whispers. Cubone gets onto two feet, breathing heavily. " OK go" Paxton instructs. Cubone takes off. Cubone closes in, "Bubble!" Tenjitsu yells, Squirtle sprays a powerful stream of bubbles. "Left!" yells Paxton. Cubone jumps to the left dodging the bubble stream, kicking off a boulder and heading towards Squirtle. "Growl!", Cubone growls on his way past Squirtle, who stumbles back startled. Cubone swings back around. "Leer!", Cubone stops in his tracks, and uses Leer. Squirtle feels the effects. Tenjitsu can feel the match slipping. "Tackle!" he commands and Squirtle races towards Cubone. He launches a tackle towards Cubone but he misses! "Use Leer and go!" Paxton yells. Cubone again uses Leer and Squirtle shakes his head, getting up. Cubone races around The arena. Tenjitsu yells "Bubble". Squirtle shoots a stream at a charging Cubone. Paxton reacts instinctively. "Right and then Bone Club!" Cubone dodges to the right and strikes Squirtle Squirtle in the chest. Squirtle flies back, smashing into a boulder and falling to the ground. Squirtle lays there. The official looks on. The official looks at Tenjitsu and then back at Squirtle. Cubone swings back around and slides to a stop. The official reaches for the flag. Squirtle rolls over and the official stops. Squirtle gets to one knee. "Don't let him recover, finish this. Bone Club!" Cubone sprints. Desperately Tenjitsu screams "TACKLE!". Squirtle launches off the remainder of the boulder. Cubone swings his club. A sickening crack fills the arena as the fans gasp. Cubone and Squirtle land simultaneously, Squirtle on his side, Cubone on one knee. Cubone stands, and turns. Squirtle is motionless.

Official:

Squirtle is knocked out! Cubone and Paxton win!

The crowd erupts and Tenjitsu pulls Squirtle back into his pokeball. Tenjitsu grimaces before leaving the arena. Paxton and Cubone walk towards each other. They lock eyes.

Paxton:

Well done.

Cubone nods and Paxton pulls Cubone back into its pokeball. He looks at the crowd and screams "I am the greatest" raising his hands to the air. He points at Robbie Mac who stands arena side. Paxton smiles and motions a belt around his waist as the crowd explodes and the cameras fade to black.


End file.
